A liquid crystal display device displays an image on a display surface by controlling transmittance and non-transmittance of backlight through a liquid crystal material sealed in a liquid crystal display. A circuit board on which a drive circuit for driving the liquid crystal display is provided is connected to the liquid crystal display via a flexible circuit board (flexible board). In the existing liquid crystal display devices it may be difficult to couple the circuit board to the liquid crystal display. Hence a liquid crystal display device is designed that can make the coupling of the circuit board to the liquid crystal display easier.